


A Christmas Surprise

by AuroraStClaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStClaire/pseuds/AuroraStClaire
Summary: Neville has been planning a surprise for his longtime love, Ginny.  He makes the mistake of mashing the surprise with a work trip.  Will his surprise be ruined?





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fairest of the Rare Advent. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to my wonderful betas HeatherQuynn and Claire Lariviere. You are both angels, thank you so much!
> 
> This is my first piece of published fic. I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment and let me know what you think. Happy reading!
> 
> **Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. I am grateful that she allows us to play in her world. All original ideas expressed within this story are mine. I am not making a profit from this. I am just happy to get the opportunity to write.**

Ginny glowered. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway. A secluded cabin in the Alps, snow dusting the ground, it would have been perfect. The sun bright all day and the nights, so clear you could see the universe in the sky. It was perfect, except for one thing - Neville. He’d made the mistake of mixing business with pleasure. Romance was no longer at the forefront of this trip. The main point of it was to find a rare root that was most potent in the winter. His research was trying to pinpoint why it was strongest in the coldest season of the year and less in the warm seasons, so it could be potent all year around. Neville had promised that they would finally get to spend time together. They hadn’t.

 

For the past two weeks, Neville would leave in the early hours of the morning and come home, close to midnight, filthier than a mandrake needing re-potting. Ginny would always wait up for him. Not only because she wanted the time with him, but also because the first morning she woke up, she’d been covered in dirt. She had to remind Neville every night, as he dragged his feet through the door like an idiot troll, that he had to have a shower before he crawled into bed. When he fell face first into bed, he was instantly asleep. Ginny had been ok with this for about the first week, as it was his work. Each day after that, she became increasingly agitated.

 

Christmas was only a few days away. The cabin reminding her of the Burrow and the fun that always happened this time of year; instead, she was stuck waiting for her boyfriend to finish so they could go home.

 

“All right love, I’m going. Don’t expect me until late again.”

 

Ginny mouthed the words with a frustrated sniff. As the door creaked open, Ginny waved her wand and muttered a spell. There was a shriek followed by a loud thunk. Ginny smirked before pulling the duvet back around her.

 

After rolling around in bed for what seemed like hours, she brewed herself tea. She’d transfigured useless objects into Christmas ornaments. Stars, snowflakes, and balls: white, silver, red and green decorated the small space. She was particularly proud of her snowflakes. She had enchanted them to dance in swirls around the rooms.

 

When she had become bored with decorating, she sat thinking of any way she might pull Neville away from work. She’d already tried using her body. When he said no, she realised how serious he was about his work. Still, she had enchanted the door so that every time it was opened, Neville was buried in a mountain of snow. He’d been so tired that it didn’t faze him. Taking a page out of one of her brother's many books, she’d enchanted snowballs to attack him throughout the day. This had caused Neville to come home furious as he was unable to disenchant them. Ginny settled for hiding his boots. If he didn’t have the gear, he couldn’t very well leave.

 

When Neville trogged into the shower that evening, she placed an anti-accio charm on his boots then buried them under the wood pile next to the fireplace.

 

The sun washed over Ginny’s face. Stretching awake, she reached over to the left side of the bed. She’d imagined that after not being able to find his boots Neville would have crawled back into bed. The space was cold. Ginny frowned. Maybe he was making breaky? She inhaled before pulling a jumper over her head. No delicious smell moved through the air but some tea sat on the kitchen table. “Neville?” Her gaze washed over the windows and doors as she called once more.

 

Ginny gritted her teeth as she tore through the pile of wood, only to find his boots still there. She knew he hadn’t packed a second pair. She huffed. The ever so bright Herbologist had probably transfigured himself another. Not foolproof after all.

 

As she poured herself some tea. She found a piece of paper under the saucer.

 

_Darling,_

 

_I should be finished tomorrow or the day after. No later than that, I promise. Then we can continue our vacation._

 

_Affectionately,_

 

_N.L._

 

“This is bollocks!”

 

Christmas Eve was tomorrow. They were supposed to be going to the Burrow like they’d done every year for the past three. She couldn’t believe Neville was planning on working through the holiday.

 

Ginny charmed the bedroom door so Neville couldn’t get in. They’d planned on going back to the Burrow, she’d informed her parent’s months before. He couldn’t just work. She missed her family and friends. She should have said no to this trip, and then she could have actually been off having fun.

 

The next morning she charged out of the cabin; no longer willing to take the disappointment it represented. If she found Neville, she would hit him with the nastiest Bat-Bogey hex she’d ever cast.

 

Pleasant weather and a bright day had not changed her mood. She sobbed as she pulled open the cabin door late that evening, and snow buried her. Ginny froze. She thought she’d disarmed the enchantment. She burst free of the snow, wand at the ready. The cabin was dark. It appeared that no one was in it, as no one rightly should have been.

 

“Neville?”

 

The cabin burst to life with sparkling fizz whirls, drawing hearts and snowflakes all across the room. One even twirled into a simple Christmas tree. Music gently washed over the room, floating candles gave the room a soft glow, and on the kitchen table stood a bottle of wine in between two glasses.

 

Neville apparated into the room with a crack. Not a shred of dirt on his person. He’d even shaved. His face cracked into a crooked grin.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Ginny kept her wand raised. She was too upset to accept what was happening.

 

Neville raised his hands. “I know this hasn’t been the vacation you wanted.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

Ginny raised her wand as if she was about to cast a hex. Neville swallowed. He’d been on the receiving end of some of her angry hexes before, and he wasn’t keen on being on the end of another.

 

“Dance with me.” He reached out a confident hand.

 

Ginny stared at it. “It will take more than candles and music…”

 

Neville cut her off quickly by pulling her to his chest. “I know.”

 

Their eyes met. Apology creased his brow before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What do I need to do?”

 

“You can start by cleaning our flat. I mean every inch. I should be able to see my reflection on every surface when you are done.”

 

Neville vanished her jacket. “I didn’t realize you were that vain.” He chuckled, but quickly stopped when he met her knife like gaze.

 

Ginny puffed out her chest. “Then you will go to each member of my family and apologize, telling them why we weren’t home for Christmas. Do it one by one, none of this as a group business.”

 

Her family deserved an apology. It was plain rude to say you would be somewhere then not show up. Her mother had raised her better than that.

 

Neville pulled her beanie from her head, smoothing out her hair. His fingers feathered her cheeks as he pushed a few loose strands behind her ear. He leaned down.

 

Ginny stopped his lips with a hand. “I’m not done yet.” As much as she craved intimate attention, she wanted Neville to understand how upset she was with him.

 

Neville sighed but pulled her a little closer.

 

“Then you will change your hair so it’s pink. It has to stay that way for a month. If I hear you've changed it while away…”

 

“You’ll hex me into the next century?”

 

Ginny blinked. Did she really say it that often? Maybe this was a habit that needed to be broken. She needed to keep Neville on his toes. “Yes. Then you will teach a choir of toads to sing the latest Weird Sisters song.”

 

Neville kept a straight face. “Is that all you want them to do?”

 

“Well, if you could teach them to dance, that would be wonderful.” Neville laughed. This was plain absurd; she tried her hardest not to chuckle. Ginny couldn’t believe how well Neville was taking this. She was happy that he was finally listening.

 

Ginny wiggled. “You can also get the itch that’s just under my right shoulder.”

 

Neville’s hand slid underneath her jumper. Ginny’s belly flip-flopped as it drifted up. He’d been so tired that he didn’t even hold her in his sleep like he normally did. It was just so good to be held again.

 

His nails bit into her skin. “Here?”

 

Ginny had forgotten about the itch. “A little to the left. Perfect.” She twisted against her boyfriend as the itch finally went away.

 

“Is there anything else you’d like?”

 

Ginny bit her lips as she thought. She studied his face. His complete attention on her.

 

“No, I think that’s punishment enough.”

 

Neville smiled. Ginny didn’t mean a word of it and he knew it.

 

“Happy Christmas.” He gestured to the space above them.

 

Ginny looked up to find a mistletoe wreath with various sized bells on it. She chuckled a size. “Happy Christmas, love.”

 

As their lips met, the bells of the wreathe twinkled out the melody of their favourite Weird Sister song. Ginny pulled away laughing. “Really?”

 

“Of course. We used to snog to this song for hours. So stop talking.” Ginny giggled before meeting his lips once more. Neville pulled her firmly to his body, resting his hands at the base of her spine. Her arms slid around his neck, fingers twisting into his wild hair. This was her happy place. His arms. The smell of earth enveloped around her as he squeezed.

 

Neville pulled away too soon. Ginny’s brow furrowed.

 

“You see that large bell on the bottom?” His gaze was dead serious.

 

“Yea,” He pulled out of a decent kiss just to talk about a bell? The man was stark raving mad!

 

“Untransfigure it.”

 

Ginny waved her wand,  a small box falling to his hand. Neville dropped to one knee. Her eyes went wide.

 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?” Neville opened the box to reveal an antique ring with a large square emerald. His Gran always wore that ring. Merlin!

 

Ginny struggled to form words. They’d talked about getting married within the first year of them dating. Ginny knew it would eventually happen, and was surprised he’d waited so long. But then again, his Gran sure loved her jewelry. He’d probably spent years trying to get her permission.

 

Ginny scrunched her nose. “My given name was more than enough. Did you have to use my middle name too?”

 

Neville grinned as she feigned displeasure, by rubbing her own forehead. Ginny sighed happily. “Of course I’ll marry you, but for Merlin’s sake and mine, please get better at planning vacations.”

 

“Anything for you.” he pulled the ring from its box.

 

Ginny launched herself at her now fiance showering kisses all over his face. “I love you, Neville Longbottom.”

 

Neville fumbled with the ring. “I love you too, Ginny. Now if you would just hold still for one second.

 

He slid the ring onto her finger. Ginny beamed. She took his head in her hands and gave him a well-earned kiss. This may not have been the best vacation, but it sure had been a memorable one.


End file.
